Uptown Girl
by Sara
Summary: Portman thinks about Julie on the eve of their first date....very short.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. The Doors own 'Lovestreet.' Anything in _italics_ happened in D2. Anything in **bold** are Portman's thoughts.

Author's Note: I'm a bit cautious using the title 'Uptown Girl' when I used a Doors song (and I think I liked the title 'Lovestreet' better). But that goes along with Julie coming from a higher social class than Portman so I guess it works.

**Uptown Girl**

Portman sighed as he threw a magazine over the side of his bed. He was listening to some of Fulton's Doors CDs.

This song always reminded him of Julie for some reason.

He never thought that she had come from an affluent family. Knowing Julie, she never came off as a 'rich girl,' but after meeting her family he realized how different they were.

She lives on Love Street  
Lingers long on Love Street  
She has a house and garden  
I would like to see what happens

He had to admit, when they first met the ducks, he felt closest to Julie out of all the recruits. Dwayne was cool, but kind of hickish and behind the times. Kenny was younger than all of them, which made him the "baby" on the team. Luis' mind was always on girls and impressing them. Sure, he and Fulton became bestfriends but he was already a part of the ducks.

Julie was different. He remembered watching her as they waited on the bus before they met the rest of the team. She was quiet and kept to herself. He decided that she wasn't stuckup, just shy.

Then at practice, when all the ducks were against the recruits joining them team, Julie was the only one who didn't run away from him.

_"Don't you know that everything's on FIRE!" Dean sang as he skated around the rink. Tibbles was introducing everyone and Bombay couldn't believe Dean was in highschool. _

_"Come on tex sing it with me!" Portman said throwing his arm around Dwayne _

_"Uh-uh!" Dwayne shook his head, wanting to get away from him. _

_Portman shrugged and skated towards HER. "Here ya go sweetie!" He tossed his stick up in the air. Julie ignored his comment and caught the stick while Portman moved onto picking up Kenny and placing him on the net._

* * *

She has robes and she has monkeys  
Lazy diamond studded flunkies  
She has wisdom and knows what to do  
She has me and she has you

**I could never be the right kinda guy for her. What could I ever offer her, I'm just some blue collar kid from Chicago. Besides, Banks has so much more in common with her, it's only a matter of time before they hookup.**

_"Is that a real tattoo?" Averman asked looking up at Dean through his glasses. _

_"Get away from me!" _

_"Y-yes sir." He just stood there and stared _

_Portman growled and Averman ran towards the front of the group. _

_He remembered while Averman was bothering him, Banks introduced himself to Julie. _

_"Hey, I'm Adam Banks." _

_"Julie Gaffney." She said as they all headed into the locker-room. _

_"I know, I've heard about you. You're the best goalie in the New England area!" He said _

_Julie tried to not blush. "Thanks."_

**Atleast Banks could support and take care of her. His family is loaded. Plus, he has all the high-class etiquette going for him.**

This wasn't the first instance in which Dean though Adam would be a suitable match for Julie. When they were training during the GoodWill Games, Adam stood up for her during practice...

_"I'm too tired to mutiny, Goldberg." Dwayne said raising his hand. _

_"Come on guys, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning." God, she looked cute in her red shorts and ponytail. _

_"Speak for yourself babe!" Dean wanted her to notice him. He was probably the most well-built guy on the team and she hadn't paid him a single compliment. Back at home girls would kill just to hang on his arm. _

_"Her name is Julie, not babe!" Adam said stepping up to Dean. _

_"Don't tell me how to talk, rich boy!" Dean said shoving Adam back a few feet. A group fight ensued._

**He's wealthy and he's a gentleman.** Dean mused. **Their fathers could golf together.** Dean laughed as he thought about his own father. Mr. Portman didn't even own clothes suitable enough to wear on the green let alone golf clubs.

Although most people expected it, Adam hadn't asked Julie out after the GoodWill Games. Dean took that as his chance. After singing around the campfire, he manuevered his way over to her without much notice. Somehow, without having causing a scene, he asked her out to a burger and movie. Surprising, she said 'yes.'

She has wisdom and knows what to do  
She has me and she has you

I see you live on Love Street  
There's this store where the creatures meet  
I wonder what they do in there  
Summer Sunday and a year  
I guess I like it fine, so far

* * *

**I should just let her go, before I lose her to someone else.**

Dean quietly crept out of his dormroom and crept down to Julie and Connie's room. He slipped a piece of paper into a mail-slot and left quickly.

She lives on Love Street  
Lingers long on Love Street  
She has a house and garden  
I would like to see what happens

Later that evening...

Julie found the note laying in the middle of the room. She unfolded it.

**_I'm sorry. I can't. - Dean_**


End file.
